1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with carrier assembled thereto for assembling IC package, and more particularly to an electrical connector to electrically connect an IC package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,912 discloses an electrical connector related to the instant invention for use to electrically connect an IC package, including an insulative housing with the conductive terminals received therein, the fastener surrounding the housing and the cover and the levers both of which pivotally mounted to the cover. During operation, the user initially rotates the opening lever, ant rotates to open the cover, and loads the IC package into the housing to contact the terminals, and rotates to close the cover, and rotates the locking lever to press downwardly against the cover so as to have the cover press downwardly against the IC package, thus assuring preferred connection between the IC package and the terminals.
The foregoing operation process, it is required to manually load the IC package to the housing, and during the load/unloading procedure, it is possible to damage the terminals due to fault operation.